Droit au but
by Queen In The City
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un joueur de foot mondialement célèbre, Hermione est une jeune kiné. Draco est intrigué par cette jeune fille qui semble étonnement franche mais aussi si mystérieuse. Aucun des personnes ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à une reine de la littérature JK Rowling


_Bonjour, je me suis lancé dans une nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais encore où je me dirige avec cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)_

* * *

"Il passe entre Diggory et Potter, si Draco Malfoy marque ce but, le FC Poudlard remportera sa troisième coupe d'Angleterre. Mais que fait Krum, il se jette les deux pieds en avant sur Malfoy ! Il est au sol, Malfoy est au sol ! C'est carton rouge ça Monsieur l'arbitre… L'équipe de Gryffondor va-t-elle se retrouver à 10 pour la fin du match ? Eh bien oui ! L'arbitre sort la carte rouge Viktor Krum sort du terrain, s'en est fini pour lui, il ne terminera le match pour la coupe d'Angleterre. Mais attendez ! Malfoy n'est toujours pas relevé. Pourquoi ne se relève-t-il pas ? Il a un coup franc bien placé ! L'arbitre fait signe d'apporter la civière, mais que ce passe-t-il ? "

Draco coupa la télé, depuis qu'il c'était blessé il y a trois mois, il passait son temps à regarder ce moment du match. Draco avait la haine, il en voulait à Krum, tout était de sa faute, mais il en voulait aussi au kiné qui ne travaillait pas assez vite pour le remettre sur pied. Après tout comme par hasard le kiné du club avait choisi de faire un arrêt cardiaque, il y a deux jours, le staff était à la recherche d'un nouveau kiné pour rétablir son joueur favori. Bref en attendant Draco Malfoy était là et n'avait rien à faire.

\- Draco ! Ne me dit pas que tu étais encore en train de regarder la scène ou tu te blesses…

Malfoy tourna la tête et vit son extravagante agente Luna Lovegood. Il soupira, il ne manquait plus qu'elle… Drago n'avait rien contre Luna mais cette dernière était un peu, voir même beaucoup tête en l'air. Plusieurs fois, elle lui annoncé ses interviews 5 minutes avant que les caméras ne s'allume. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait été forcé de prendre Luna comme agent c'était parce qu'elle était marié à son grand frère, Scorpius.

\- Draco chéri, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! J'ai enfin trouvé ce que tout le monde cherche depuis deux jours. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu viens seulement de comprendre que Gus avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il n'était plus en état pour m'entrainer ? Demanda Malfoy avec ironie.

\- Hum … Draco je veux bien que je sois un peux distraite de temps en temps mais là tu exagères. Sache que je suis la première que ton staff appelle quand il y a un problème. Dit Luna avec exaspération.

\- Bref qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé alors ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé la perle rare, exit ton vieux kiné tout transpirant et bonjour la jeunesse et la vitalité, tu seras deux fois plus vite sur pied ! Dit Luna avec excitation.

\- Bien ! Pour une fois que tu fais du bon travail ! alors il est où ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Luna fit geste de la main comme pour chasser les paroles de Draco, ensuite elle ouvra bien grand les yeux. Draco trouvait ça très effrayant quand elle faisait ça, elle avait l'air d'une possédée.

\- Pas il mais elle… Elle est en train de parler avec le staff.

\- Quoi !? Mais non… Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luna l'interrompait déjà.

\- Oh la voilà justement… Venez très chère, oui cher c'est le cas de le dire haha.

Draco soupira en voyant Luna rire seule à sa blague débile. Une petite brune entra dans la pièce. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure avec des boucles qui lui tombait dans le milieu du dos et des yeux brun foncé. Elle bougea une mèche de cheveux et Draco vit un piercing au tragus et deux anneaux en haut de l'oreille.

\- Drago chéri, je te présente Hermione Granger !

\- Quoi il en est hors de question, je ne veux pas travailler avec une fille !

\- Ca suffit Drago, si tu ne te calme pas je vais tout raconter à tes parents ! S'emporta Luna.

\- Quoi!Mais t'a quel âge ? 4 ans ?

\- S'en est trop ! Luna sortit de la pièce en furie.

Hermione et Drago restèrent un moment à se jauger et cette qui se décida à parler en premier.

\- Alors c'est toi le grand, l'adulé Draco Malfoy ? Dit Hermione avec ironie.

\- Tu n'as pas compris que je t'ai dit de te barrer ?

\- Ecoute, travailler avec un crétin comme toi ne m'enchante guère mais si je réussis à te remettre sur pied en un minimum de temps le FC Poudlard m'engagera. Et vois-tu j'aimerais beaucoup travailler pour le meilleur club d'Angleterre donc tu vas te bouger et on va bosser, c'est clair ?

\- T's une fille, tu n'y connais rien en foot comment veux-tu m'aider ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais bien …

* * *

Hermione décida de commencer sa première séance sur le terrain de football du FC Poudlard. Elle traina Malfoy qui n'arrêtait pas de râler jusque là-bas. Elle avait déjà les nerfs en pelote alors que son travail n'avait pas encore commencé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Malfoy en voyant plein de cône dispersé sur la pelouse.

\- Eh bien en discutant avec le staff j'ai appris que mon prédécesseur avait uniquement travaillé à soigner ton genoux hors il faut la renforcer sinon au moindre petit choc tu vas à nouveau te blesser.

Hermione fit courir Draco, il boitillais légèrement mais ne se plaignait pas. Elle courut à côté de lui pour le motiver. Elle accéléra un petit peu et se retourna pour parler à Draco.

\- Les Kinés ne sont pas censés préparer d'autres exercices pendant qu'ils font travailler leur patron ?

\- Déjà tu n'es pas mon patron et puis mon rôle c'est de te remettre sur pied en te faisant faire des exercices, mais n'est-ce pas plus amusant de travailler à deux ? Et puis si je te demande quelques choses je crois que je dois être capable de le faire aussi non ?

Draco sourit, cette fille était définitivement bien étrange et ça lui plaisait même s'il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache la gorge plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- Et quel est mon rôle alors ? Questionna Draco avec un regard malicieux.

\- Toi ? _Hermione fit mine de réfléchir…_ Ton rôle c'est de m'obéir.

* * *

Plus tard dans les vestiaires :

\- Alors, comment c'est passé ta première séance avec le nouveau kiné ? Demande Blaise Zabini à Draco.

\- La nouvelle, tu veux dire… Dit Malfoy en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Tu veux dire c'est une fille ? Dit Blaise étonné.

\- Ouaip…

\- Et tu acceptes de travailler avec elle ? Blaise n'en revenait pas, on pourrait même dire qu'il était choqué.

\- Ben oui, je ne suis pas un gros macho quand même…

\- Pardon !? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oh ça va c'est bon, au début j'avais décidé de faire le gros con comme d'habitude, puis je me suis dit que c'était dans mon intérêt de travailler pour revenir plus vite sur les terrains. Malfoy esquissât un demi-sourire.

\- Oui ou ta kiné ne te laisse pas indifférent. Dit Blaise en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de Malfoy.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Draco était dans la salle des machines, en train de faire du vélo quand Hermione entre dans la pièce.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? Demande Malfoy.

\- Bien et toi ? répondit Hermione tout sourire.

\- En pleine forme …

Le téléphone d'Hermione retentit, elle fixa son écran et fit une grimace avant de décrocher.

\- Allo?

\- Sérieusement ? Je suis en pleine séance…

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Harry ?

\- Il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas pour l'instant.

\- N'essaie pas de prendre sa défense, je te l'interdit !

\- Écoute-moi bien Harry Potter, j'ai dit non !

\- Oui c'est ça à tantôt.

Draco lui jette un regard curieux.

\- Tu connais Harry Potter ?

\- Bien sûr c'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère. On est colocataire avec notre autre meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

\- Attend tu veux dire que tu es la meilleure amie du meilleur joueur de foot après moi et d'un des plus grand DJ de notre génération ?

On peut dire ça ! Dit Hermione en rigolant.

\- Wow !

\- Et oui il n'y a pas que toi qui a des amis célèbres. _Rigola Hermione._ Je vais te masser le genou allons-je toi sur la table.

Draco se mit se coucha sur la table et continua à poser des questions à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas aller travailler à Gryffondor ?

\- Pendant plus d'un an j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à Gryffondor, je voulais d'autre chose et puis je ne voulais pas utiliser mon meilleur ami pour obtenir une place dans son club. Crois le ou non mais ce job je l'ai obtenu seule.

\- Tu as forcément des références sinon Luna ne t'aurais pas embauché. Elle n'est quand même pas bête à ce point-là.

\- Je te trouve dur avec elle, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Justement c'est ça son problème, elle est trop gentille. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que mon frère l'utilise pour faire décoller sa carrière d'acteur.

\- Tu as un frère ?

\- Oui, Scorpius Malfoy ! On ne s'entend pas spécialement, c'est ma mère qui s'efforce de garder l'église au milieu du village. Et toi tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Harry et Ron son comme des frères pour moi sinon je suis fille unique.

\- Ça doit être hallucinant pour des parents de laisser leur fille fréquenter des stars. Dit Malfoy sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ma mère connaissait Ron et Harry avant qu'il soit connu et mon père c'est barré quand j'avais 7 ans. J'avais 16 ans quand ma mère est morte et les Potter m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais de la famille, je leur doit beaucoup.

\- Je suis désolé…

Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle se releva et dit :

\- On va courir ?


End file.
